


【银高】刚才为止我还不是S

by lbgen1



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbgen1/pseuds/lbgen1
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 11





	【银高】刚才为止我还不是S

大学生外表其实是雇佣兵精于拷问的银时（自认为自己既不是S也不是M，只是个普通人）

风流鬼畜认为见过所有的S都是垃圾的高杉（自我定位很清楚是M）

4k沙雕，4k PWP。只是撩撩，没有本垒。

1

高杉对调酒师挑了挑眉，对方就识趣的凑了上来。顺着高杉的目光看过去，在不远处的卡座孤零零的坐着一个银色卷发的男生，帽衫牛仔裤、身材精悍、不过看着也就大学生的年纪。他的手展开搭在卡座沙发的靠背上，在这个群魔乱舞的地方倒也不显得局促，却同时也有些突兀。

他的手指很长，手腕上挂着个黑色的牌子。

调酒师笑了笑，点头：“是个生面孔。看起来很可爱呢。”

高杉抬起手，手里的卡敲了敲吧台：“送一杯光耀晨星。”

调酒师笑着：“新来的，都不一定知道规矩——”

一直没看过来，说不定也不知道高杉晋助。

光耀晨星听着好听，其实是高浓度兴奋剂的烈酒，也是这里标准的钓人酒——如果有意思，就抿上那么一口，入口味道刺鼻辛辣带着苦涩，如同这里所追求的刺激的主题一样。

当然了，这款味道颇有些自虐的酒一般是S送给M的，而高杉不巧正好是带着个红色挂牌的M。

本来这有点挑衅的意思，但是谁又都知道高杉晋助就是这样的M。英俊、危险、风流、无法驾驭，说句实话很多人都不知道他为什么会是个M，但是上来自取其辱的S也数不胜数。

这不是第一次高杉晋助送这种酒。

侍者在周围隐晦的目光中走过去，把杯子放到了银发男生的面前，男生就看了过来。

他暗红色的眼睛冷淡到有点淡漠，但是其中却又有某种野生动物的锐利，看到高杉，仿佛思索了片刻，然后勾起唇角笑了笑，拿起了酒杯。

2

银时在等辰马。

辰马那个智障嚷嚷着要带他来开荤，结果自己一来就被陆奥抓上去看财务报表了。银时交友不慎，只能看着舞池里群魔乱舞发呆。

以前他来这种地方一般都有任务，这回没有什么事情，隐约觉得无聊。

当然了，他还是在第一时间注意到了高杉晋助的。

银时进酒吧的时候就习惯性的扫过了人群，高杉晋助在里面无疑是个焦点，一是因为他的确出色二是因为他虽然一个人却仍然是注意力的中心，看起来是这里的常客，并且名声在外。

银时在心底职业习惯的写了个“风流海王”，打了个问号，然后放到了问题人群的那一类中。

然后对方就开始打量他，随后给自己送了酒。

银时知道这大概是某种邀约，毕竟他们两个一个S一个M，突然送酒大概率不会是为了决斗，但是低头看了看，还是表情有点古怪。

他喝点是没什么，正常人这一杯下去，不得去洗胃？

难道是他看走了眼，对方真的是在找茬？

银时犹豫了片刻，抬眼看过去，发现对方眼底兴味很浓，像是欲望，不像是挑衅，想了想，既然辰马说是带他来开荤放松，不如顺水推舟。

银时给面子的拿起酒杯，然后抬起头——一饮而尽。

高杉：……

酒吧众人：……

这是哪儿来的棒槌。

3

上一个接了高杉这杯酒的人还在医院。

有些说是玩的不够开，有些说是玩的太开了，有些说是下手没轻重把高杉打疼了，有些说放屁不疼怎么玩、但是对方压根就没能碰到高杉一根手指头。

但是总之，是因为不合高杉心意，而不是因为灌了酒被送去洗胃。

这酒喝一口都知道只是象征性的抿一抿，调酒师的表情也很复杂，不知道是幸灾乐祸居然高杉今天撞上了这么个车祸现场，还是敬对方是个勇士，这么一口干下去地狱的味道，都眼睛一眨不眨表情不变。

银时自然表情不变。职业习惯，也是输人不输阵的本能。

高杉的脸色也很黑。

他正在盘算这东西毕竟是自己送的，到底要不要打个电话叫个救护车，对方却站了起来，扭头对侍者说了句话，在对方有点扭曲的神色中，端着自己本来的那杯鸡尾酒走了过来。

他走的还挺稳，看起来像是个真勇士。

高杉看着银时坐下，把鸡尾酒放到自己的面前。

“这个好喝点。”银时说，露齿一笑，“不过放心，礼尚往来，我也给你要了杯。”

高杉知道侍者扭曲的表情是怎么回事了。

他现在也有点摸不清银时是不是故意挑衅。

银时还真不是故意挑衅。他来这种地方都是任务，但是出卖色相一般轮不到他，何况每个地方的规矩不一样，他也一时拿不准这边是什么归据。

也许他无辜的样子太明显了，高杉只是淡淡开口：“你一个人？”

“有个朋友。”银时漫不经心，“进来就撒手没了。”

高杉沉默：“……她没和你说这里的规矩？”

“怎么？刚才那个不能喝？”银时反应过来，笑了起来，“我就说。不过我酒量好，没什么。”

那点兴奋剂的剂量，也对他没影响，只是耳朵泛红而已。

高杉怀疑的看了他片刻，然后突然抬起手，衬衫的袖子下滑一截，露出个红色的挂牌。

“知道这个的意思？”

“嗯，门口解释了。”银时还真认真的点点头，“黑色的是S，红色的是M，白色的观众。”

“所以？”高杉似笑非笑，“你是明知故犯了？”

“你想被我睡？是这个意思吧。”银时撑头，歪头看了看高杉，友好的一笑，“我愿意睡啊。”

他的确看着年轻不谙世事，调酒师嘴角抽搐，不知道是哪个高等会员带了个这个棒槌又撒手没的。

高杉思路似乎也诡异了一下，开口问：“你多大？”

“22。”银时回答，然后反问，“这儿的规矩？这都要问。”

“看你像是第一次来。”高杉回答。

银时耐心点头：“来玩是第一次。”

本来也没什么玩的兴趣，不过现在正在自己打脸。

调酒师实在忍不住笑，轻咳了一声。

“第一次？”高杉抬起手，手腕动了动，红色的牌子贴着他冷白手腕动了动，“这个呢？做S的经验？”

“没和人玩过。”银时回答的坦荡，“不过我觉得我的技术应该还不错。”

调酒师叹为观止。

高杉也不知道是什么给他了这种自信，冷笑一声，直起一点身体，欺身向前了一点，居高临下的看着坐着的银时，浑身带着压迫力，沉沉的看着他：“S可不是你想象中想做就做的。”

银时被高杉盯着，脊椎一麻。

倒不是说没有杀意的瞪视对他有什么威慑力，他只是觉得自己罕见地被撩了，还被撩的很厉害。

高杉看银时仿佛没有被他影响到，只是呼吸微微动了动，轻声：“其实刚才之前我也是这么想的。但是现在……”

银时探一点身，在高杉耳边用气音低声开口：“……想玩你，只能做S，不行吗？”

他的声音刚才听着是正常的青年音，沉下来的时候却带着点成熟低沉的性感，高杉的耳朵被气息吹的有点痒意，心底微微麻了一下。

……看不出来。

对方的确应该是个S，天生的那种。有些人天生就是有气场的。

高杉心底突然有了个想法。

他的确是M，但是这个世界上的S实在是很不合心意，一个比一个蠢而自以为是。银时很符合他的审美，没有什么经验，却看起来在这方面天赋很高也不怎么蠢——与其猎艳，不如从头培养一个完全满足他爱好的S。

值得一试。

高杉抬起手，手指虚虚摸了摸银时的脸：“真没玩过？“

银时若有所指：“我学的很快。“

高杉点点头，收回手：“也成。如果你真的是个好学生的话，就证明给我看。”

3

辰马好不容易从楼下逃亡下来的时候，看到的就是银时和高杉离开的背影。

辰马笑容有点怪异——虽然他真的是说带银时来开荤，银时对于开荤没什么兴趣他也是知道的，这么快就改变了注意，虽然说高杉的确魅力很大也的确应该很符合银时胃口，但是发展的这么快，简直是——

太让人觉得好玩了啊哈哈哈哈哈！

银时走出酒吧，感觉到手机震动，打开看了一眼，看到的就是辰马的聒噪，嘴角抽了抽，把手机扔回兜里。

高杉靠在车门旁边看着他。

“你叫什么？“银时突然开口。

“高杉晋助。”高杉回答，“叫我高杉。你呢？”

“银时。”银时简单的回答。

“你朋友的消息？”高杉有所指的问。

银时也不遮掩，点点头：“我让他自己玩了，无所谓。”

毕竟他也是你认识的人，还在幸灾乐祸的怂恿我不要玩坏了你，想来是我们都交友不慎。

高杉挑眉。银时这种薄情的语调，淡漠手插着兜的样子，怎么看都符合他的审美，莫名的让人心痒，甚至有点罕见的心急。

“那走吧。”他点点头，掩饰的上了车。

4

银时站在调教室里，好奇的走了走去，摸摸鞭子，拉拉链子，然后又俯身研究了一下X刑架上面的枷锁，看起来……很没有见过市面。

高杉倒是觉得他这样挺好玩的，靠在门口，懒洋洋的开口：“今天不用这些，不必着急。”

银时点点头，把手里的东西放回去。

材质普通，没有他自己收藏的好，但是毕竟和真的刑具不一样，回去还是得定做点。他在心里想，表面上不动声色，扭头，询问的看着高杉。

“你经常带人来？”他问。

高杉的脸色冷下来：“第一件事，记住不要问我过去的事情，或者干涉我的生活。”

不经常，大概就是留个房间。银时扫了眼高杉的表情，分析出一个结果。

这算是他的职业习惯，不过这时候又莫名有点高兴，好说话的点点头“嗯”了一声。

高杉看他这么听话，却又莫名的有点不爽，淡淡：“把上衣脱了。”

银时挑挑眉，听话的抬手，把帽衫拉了下来，露出下面精悍肌肉的流畅线条。

高杉看出来他身材好，没想到一个大学生能这么有货，心情重新好了起来，抬腿走过去，勾住银时的脖子，抬头和他接吻。

银时接吻的确不太熟悉，不过学的的确不慢，逐渐深刻的和高杉交缠，手搂过他的腰，胸肌腹肌完全贴合过来，手掌搓揉着他的腰，抬手把衬衫从裤腰的下摆里拉出来。

高杉抬手叫了下停，低声指导：“还可以，舌头再多动点。从胸口开始摸，我没有完全兴奋起来别动我的腰，痒。”

银时从善如流，手转到前面解扣子，一边带动着高杉的舌头搅拌着。他的手指无比灵活，仿佛无师自通的亲吻进对方的口腔深处，高杉感到黏膜湿热摩擦，他被吻的有点呼吸困难，过了一会眼前微微发黑，被银时抬手黏住胸前的乳头，微微发力。

高杉感到自己硬了起来，抬手发力推开银时，有点兴奋，也有点被他超了前的不满，挑眉看了他一眼：“别乱动。”

“听你说的而已。”银时的手指刮过高杉硬起的乳尖，用指甲来回刮擦，带着点些微的疼痛和爽意，一边问他，“不舒服？”

“别一上来就太用力。”高杉没拒绝，抬手勾着银时的腰，喘息着开口，“…开始若有若无的，之后才更爽……”

银时的手掌按着他的乳珠画圈，一边低声：“可以舔吗？需要设个安全词吗？否则我不知道你什么时候是真心喊停。”

他侧头亲吻着高杉的脖子，高杉闭着眼睛享受着他的动作：“我不是欲拒还迎的那种……明确说停就是停的意思，等——”

“那之后再说。“银时意义不明的笑了笑，动作不停，低头吮住高杉的乳头：“等？这就是还可以继续的意思吧？不要呢？不想呢？这些也都不算吧？”

他扳着高杉的肩头，牙齿摩擦过充血的乳头，又发力咬了咬，高杉抬手推着他的肩，含混地“嗯”了一声，算是默许。

他抬手脱掉自己的衣服，然后是裤子，低头看到银时也硬起了，抬手按住他的前胸，跪了下去。

“别动。”他说，“我验验货。”

银时倒是挺听话的没动，高杉拉下他的裤子，里面的东西跳出来擦过脸，喉结动了动，抬手轻轻握了一下，那个东西就又有更加膨胀的趋势。

银时的呼吸也粗重了一点，眼底流露出几分欲念，保持着人设低声开口：“想口？我去洗一下？还是就这样？”

高杉抬头，挑挑眉，半蹲跪在那里看着他：“现在记住第二条，不要提出一些废话一样的意见。”

银时低头和他对视，大脑因为欲望有点降智，不过还是自认为完美领会了高杉的意见，抬起手手指轻轻抚摸过他的嘴唇，然后微微用力，硬起的性器顶了进去：“舔。”

高杉被银时这个突然的动作弄得有点难受，不过想着第一次还是给对方点甜头，就张开喉咙含了进去，套弄起来。

银时的确没什么真正的经验，被陡然这么一刺激也突兀的动了起来，高杉被他顶的眼前发黑，感觉银时在的嘴里狠命的抽插了片刻，动作才缓了一点，高杉猛然按住他小腹往后退，喘息着愠怒：

“你——”

“嗯？”银时低头，暗红色的双眼和他对视。他的眼底还是有某种懒洋洋的漠然，不过额头上都是汗水，向后随意一拢，把额头露出来又有零散的头发落下，腹肌起伏着，垂眸和高杉对视。

“——技术太差。”高杉的脾气没发出来，只能说。

“你不喜欢深喉？”银时反问。

“不是让你乱捅。”高杉回答。

银时神色有点莫测的思考了片刻，然后抬手轻轻拢住他的后脑，低声：“那慢慢来？”

高杉不知道他到底想干什么，但是银时已经一只手拢着他脑后的短发，强制性的他抬起头。这种被强迫的感觉的确让人容易兴奋，高杉抬眼看着银时，对方的手指抚摸过他的嘴唇，然后探进他的嘴里，让他把嘴张开，露出里面的舌头和暗红色的口腔。

“怎么弄？”银时低声，把性器硕大的龟头压在他的下巴上，用顶端摩擦着他发红得鲜艳的下嘴唇，来回磨蹭，“这样？”

高杉本能的张大嘴，感到银时又捅了进来。这回银时恢复了点自控力，动作很慢，但是整个口腔被缓慢撑开的感觉就愈发的清晰，高杉能够感到性器顶住他的上鄂，银时又抓着他的头发调整着角度，小心的往喉咙更深的地方顶进来。

高杉其实不太经常做这种侍奉的活动，不过这回他的确尽心地收拢着牙齿，吮吸着口腔了的东西，不过旋即银时的性器顶的太深，高杉本能的挣扎了一下，被银时用力按住后脑，一直向里顶，直到他的脸完全被压在了银时的下腹上。

太他妈——

高杉在心里骂，感觉视野都变黑了，鼻腔被压住，很快因为窒息而不断挣扎起来。

银时头皮发麻，低头看着高杉样子，感受着高杉的动作，估摸着他真的开始受不了的时候，抬手向后拉扯，高杉喘息着咳嗽起来。

在他涕泪横流的时候银时迅速扭身去旁边翻了个东西出来，高杉刚要抬头发作，就感到银时又走回来，手里拿这个手铐，拨弄了两下，把他的手反剪在了后面。

高杉愠怒：“这种事情也是插得越深，咳，越好的，发什么疯——”

“你不接受这个？”银时蹲在他面前，一脸无辜的和他商量，“抱歉，没控制好，要不然你先和我说一遍你不接受的play？”

高杉冷漠的看着他，没回答。

银时和他对视片刻，抬手捏了捏他的下巴，在喉咙里含混地笑了一声：“不欲拒还迎？”

“闭嘴。”高杉冷漠地直起身，“这种手铐容易留痕迹，换一个。”

银时倒是在这上面挺好说话，毕竟他搞拷问不是很擅长考虑痕迹这种事情，换了个布料地束缚，重新站起身按着高杉的头：“张嘴。”

高杉被他压低声音说话的时候弄得心有点热，感到银时已经完美掌握了之前顶弄的轨迹，扯着他后脑的短发，又猛地顶了进来。他没有再停，而是整根抵在高杉的喉咙里快速顶弄着，一会大开大合的抽插着，一会小幅度的猛顶，时不时才抽出来让高杉喘口气，然后又猛然顶了进去。

高杉被他弄得没有喘息叫停的余地，但是下身不知道什么时候软下去又硬了起来。银时的分寸掌握的微妙的好，让他很难受，却又不至于过最后的那根底线，高杉被银时被动抓着头套弄，眼前一片混乱，试图调整角度但是被立刻抓着按了回去，脸上一塌糊涂，在不断发黑的窒息感觉中居然有了某种微妙而明显的快感，银时感觉到高杉几乎是主动的把自己的脸贴向他的下腹往里吞，皱眉了片刻，看着对方因为缺氧愈发发红的肩背，终于又套弄了两下，把性器抽了出来。

高杉剧烈喘息着，银时仍然扶着他的头，一边看着他狼狈不堪满脸狼藉的样子，一边用性器在他湿漉漉的脸上来回摩擦，看着对方失神的样子，浑身仿佛血液都被疏通了的一样爽快。

打脸了。银时默默想。我居然真是个S。

看着高杉被折腾成这个样子，他兴奋的整个人都有点灵魂出窍。

高杉还有点失神，嘴唇张的很大，唇色微微红肿。突然的抽离让他有某种空虚，银时没有再往深干，而是按着他的头让他舔干净性器上的水痕，高杉还想开口吞进去，被银时抬手按住了。

“让你含了吗？”银时浑身舒坦了，那种漠然终于融化了，只剩下了S天生的欲感，低头似笑非笑的看着高杉。

高杉本能的停住动作，眼睛还盯着面前的性器，跪在那里，抬起头看着银时。

银时第一次搞这种业务，的确有点摸不清M嗜虐的心态，不过高杉一看就已经进入了状态，性器硬着，银时抬脚搓揉了一下，性器就湿漉漉的冒出点清液，高杉的喉头滚了一下，喘息着动了动腰，膝行了两步，本能渴望的看着银时。

片刻高杉的理性才回来了一点，也不知道自己怎么被银时玩个嘴就失态了，正在酝酿说些什么，银时看出来了他神情的变化，收回脚，单膝跪下，无辜地问：

“缓过来了？今天我们做到哪一步？”

高杉有点怀疑的看着银时。他总觉得银时的操作太熟练，不像是没有经验，但是相比于对方有经验又想把这种失态归于自己很喜欢对方这个类型的S，沉默了片刻，淡淡：“以后别这么半路停下来。”

“抱歉，没有经验。”银时抬起手，手指抚摸过高杉湿漉漉的嘴角，“本来只想酝酿酝酿气氛。”

高杉不知道为什么有点恼怒，沉默了一下：“今天先不做到最后。”

话虽然这么说，他浑身的欲火已经被挑起来了，现在皮肤发热，总觉得这种状况不带劲。

他不需要这么和平友好的交流。

银时的食指撑开高杉的嘴，夹着他的舌头搅动着，总结思考了片刻，手指探得更深，一点点摸过高杉口腔的内膜，和他对视，然后仿佛看出来了什么似的，笑了笑：“不做到最后……教教我怎么弄？”

他这话说的并不像是学一学的意思，高杉却莫名亢奋着，没有反驳，哑着声音：“我教你。把我绑起来。”

银时的确觉得这是个好提议，他起身拿起旁边红色的绳子展开，解开高杉的手铐，抬手用绳子绕过他的肩背。

高杉哑着声音指挥银时绑缚自己，不过银时反应很快，到了后半段似乎完全无师自通，把最后的绳子束起一个活结，微微用力一收，高杉就感到身上的绳子勒进了肌肉里，忍不住闷哼了一声。

高杉选择的是一个跪趴在地、双手反剪、双腿大开的屈辱姿势，银时绑到最后话也少了不少，呼吸急促起来，显然被高杉这个样子勾的不行，这莫名让高杉又有了点找到主动权的感觉。

他被银时这么绑起来，然后开口：“跳蛋……在左边的抽屉里。”

银时翻出跳蛋，把两颗大功率的粘在高杉的乳头上，然后又把两个挨着高杉的茎身粘好。

“后面……”高杉哑声，“后面也要。”

银时转到后面，抬手抚摸上高杉暴露出来的后穴，手掌放上去，揉捏着他紧致弹性的臀部，然后突然用力抽了一巴掌。

高杉低声呻吟了一声，更加兴奋，感到银时抬手抚摸过他被打的地方，哑声：

“我想打你屁股，可以吗？”

高杉不觉得让一个毫无经验的新手抽自己是一个特别好的注意，但是他的浑身都叫嚣着饥渴，扭头瞟了银时一眼，最后开口：“……听我的。”

银时手掌不断揉捏着他的臀部，“唔”了一声，站起身从旁边的衣服里抽出一条皮带，折起来对着手心试了试。

虽然他这个动作很熟练，高杉还是开口：“……用手。”

银时不置可否地放下皮带，抬手火辣辣地一巴掌打了过去。

这个跪趴的姿势无比适合打屁股，感官连着屈辱被放大，银时这一巴掌并不重，轻飘飘的两下下去高杉觉得自己给自己挖了个坑，低声：“……重一点。”

“嗯？”银时清脆的抽了一声。

高杉的性器兴奋着，话出口之后就顺了一些：“重一点！”

银时抬起手有抽了下去，高杉皮肤上的皮肤很白，现在发红发热的厉害，他的声音随着银时的动作微微发颤，带着隐隐的兴奋：“再重——别！轻——重一点！”

高杉的叫声浪荡，银时倒也并没有顺着他的要求走。高杉现在处在亢奋状态，他的确是个M，这么亢奋下去能要求银时把他打废了。银时急促的呼吸着，手掌落下，观察着高杉的每一个反应和动作，调整着自己的力度。

高杉浑身是汗，叫声失控的放浪，皮肤上的皮肤可怜的红肿着，绑缚的绳子在挣扎中留下痕迹，肌肉不断地抽搐着，性器随着身体的动作微微跳动。

银时虽然的确是第一次做这种事情，但是他对于人身体的一切反应都很熟悉，高杉逐渐只剩下了含混地呻吟，感到银时时不时用手轻轻揉捏着他发热地皮肤，时不时又重新抬手轻轻重重地抽下去。他脑子一片浆糊，感觉自己快要射了，欲望聚积起来把他燃烧着淹没，银时却在这时候停下了手，转身走到了他的面前，用皮带擦过他的脸颊，哑声问：“想被抽吗？”

高杉没有立刻回答，喘息着，看着银时身上精干覆满汗水地样子，喉结带着欲望滚动了一下，下意识地伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇旁的皮带，皮革的味道让他更加兴奋。

银时被他失神的眼睛看得几乎失控，但是他这种极端的兴奋当中找到了某种微妙的平衡。他没有真的就这么把人玩坏的打算，只能更加紧密的注视着高杉而反应，仿佛对方的每一声痛呼和每一下颤抖都化成了他身上的快意。

“用这个狠狠的打你。”银时低声，不轻不重的用对折的地方抽了高杉的左右脸颊各一下，“打你十下，就能让你高潮。”

他的声音带着某种引诱，高杉哑声：“想要……狠狠打我……求你……”

“报数。”银时站起身。

高杉的确身体对于性虐和诱导都很敏感，银时用上三成的力气，一道红痕抽在他的皮肤上。

尖锐的疼痛和刚才不同，高杉抽搐的躲闪了一下，被银时眼疾手快的一脚踩在腰间固定回了原地，然后又是一下抽了下来，提醒他：

“报数。”

过了前三下，他的皮带就没有落在屁股上，而是高杉大腿的内侧和外侧。银时已经基本上掌握了高杉的痛觉感，又过了两下，更加加重了力道，狠狠在大腿内测落下了一条红痕。

“六——”高杉的声音断断续续，“要……别——”

银时兴奋的手指尖都在颤抖，他能够感觉到某种血液被拉动到极点的热意，头脑无比的亢奋，下手却无比的精确，抽到了另一条大腿的内侧。

高杉的性器不断颤抖，银时抽过他颤抖的后穴，有点想要抬起手去直接抽上高杉的性器。他几乎能够想象高杉性器被他抽得高潮时候那种狼狈挣扎的样子，浑身都潮红的在颤抖，失神的张着嘴，被虐得失控的性器不断地射精。

但是自己现在太亢奋了，下手已经没轻重了。银时脑海中滑过这个评估，最后一下抽到了高杉裸露出的后穴口上。

穴口已经红肿，高杉浑身一颤，报数的同时感到脑海中一阵白光，颤抖着射了出来。

银时扔在手里的皮带，单腿跪下，飞快地撸动性器，在高杉失神的时候对着他红肿的屁股射了出来。

高杉瞬身剧烈的起伏喘息，过了片刻，银时才抬手解开他身上的绳子，松开跳蛋，让他整个人翻身躺了下来。

“你——”高杉不知道该怎么评价银时。

爽他是爽到了，但是这真的和他想象的不一样，银时也完全不是什么需要培养调教的样子。

“还满意吗。”银时和高杉对视。

高杉有点丢脸加不顺眼的看了他片刻，他实在是不喜欢这种被银时掌控了过去的感觉，但是又舍不得银时这么技术好符合他口味的对象，最后只是冷漠：“尚可。”

银时点点头，的确觉得SM这件事比他想得有趣一点，也难一点，诚恳道：“我会努力的。”

高杉被噎了一下，觉得他倒也不必太过努力。

外1

“金时！高杉氏还活着吗！”银时第二天打电话过去的时候，辰马哈哈哈的笑。

“闭嘴。你把我当成什么了。”银时冷漠，“你以前怎么没提过他？”

“他家主要是娱乐圈投资业这边，和你们差的有点远。”辰马说，“不过金时你给我主动打电话还是罕见，怎么了？”

“我要定制点东西。”银时说。

辰马：……

辰马笑容逐渐僵硬。

他很想告诉银时，他妈的自己是明面上的地产商暗地里的军火商，帮他做拷问刑具就已经够离谱了，现在又开始定制情趣用品实在是——

太有趣了啊哈哈哈哈哈！

很久以后的后来高杉才发现银时手里的东西都是从辰马那里定制的，就觉得……

这个腐朽的世界还是毁了为好。

外2

最开始的时候，所有人都觉得高杉是个S，只有他觉得自己是个M。

当然，事实证明的确如此。

最开始的时候，所有人也都觉得银时是个S，只有他觉得自己就是个床上爱好很正常的普通人。

事实证明，这就是在扯淡。

“说真的，从银时当年那么精于拷问的时候开始，我就觉得他有点问题。”很久以后大家在洗白的聚会上闲聊，桂喝着酒说。

高杉：……

“啊，不过你放心，从认识你之后银时就再也不进拷问的地方了，说他要保持清白。”桂说，“哈哈哈你们感情还真是很好呢。”

高杉：……

高杉艰难的扭头看向银时：“……你其实是这种爱好？”

银时惊恐摆手：“不不不高杉君天地良心，我绝对不会因为严刑拷打谁而兴奋啊你当我是那种变态吗！”

高杉将信将疑。

“但是如果想象成你的话我真的容易兴奋所以还是要避嫌，如此而已。“银时解释，“但是那只是因为想象的人是你而已，绝对和血淋淋的场景啊惨叫声啊惊恐的表情啊这些没有关系！”

高杉：……

后来高杉觉得自己还是做个床上兴趣正常的普通人比较好。

然而银时已经彻底在某个世界一去不复返了。

可喜可贺。


End file.
